


didn’t know what I was doing

by NiamhM101



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Tom has done something bad....and can’t remember a thing





	1. Chapter 1

When Tom woke up, lying in a heap on the living room floor and saw the whole place trashed, his first thought was that Spike had gotten in chasing an intruder.

But after a quick look outside the house cat could see the bulldog was still chained up, sound asleep in his kennel.

Also, there was something else. A piece of paper beside the mouse hole belonging to Jerry.

Tom picked up this piece of paper and squinted to read the writing on it.

‘Dear Tom, after last night I’ve made the very difficult decision to leave. I’m sorry for everything and please don’t try to find me. Jerry’.

This made the house cat even more confused, because he had no memory of whatever happened the night before, the last thing he remembered was going to bed but the living room was neat and orderly and Jerry had said goodnight before retreating to his mouse hole and he was perfectly fine too.

So what happened last night that left the mouse feeling upset and choosing to leave? And what happened to the living room?

Tom went outside to Spike’s kennel, because even if the bulldog had the power to have him injured enough to have to stay in bed for three or so weeks the cat needed answers.

That’s why, if anyone had happened to be looking into their garden that morning, they would have seen the house cat perched on the roof of the kennel dangling a bone in front of the dog.

Spike woke up to the smell of a bone and became confused then enraged when Tom took it away again.

“I don’t want to fight, I want answers. Do you know what happened last night, because I can’t remember and I apparently said some hurtful things and now Jerry’s gone and I really need help?”

The bulldog let out a huge sigh and slowly came out of his kennel.

“I could hear a lot of noise coming from the house, mostly things breaking, but I didn’t see much. Except when Jerry came out here to say goodbye,” Spike explained.

Tom sat more upright than anyone had ever seen him before. “He.....he came to say goodbye?”

The bulldog nodded. “Said he was leaving, to go stay at his cousin’s for a bit and then hoping to leave the city for good.”

Tom felt like slapping himself, because somehow without even remembering it he had said or done something so horrible that now Jerry was going so far as to leave the city.

“Okay, thanks Spike!” the cat yelled as he jumped right over the fence, throwing the bone in the dog’s direction as he did so.

There was no time to lose; he had to get his best friend back!


	2. Chapter 2

Tom’s legs carried him all the way across the city to Hogan’s Alley.

The one place all cats near and far knew to avoid, because Jerry’s cousin Muscles was a mouse you did not mess with.

And if Jerry had ran there of all places, there was no way Tom would be getting out alive or in one piece if he dared go in.

But the cat needed answers and if it was a thousand percent necessary then he’d risk his life to go apologise.

That’s why (to the amazement and shock and despite the warnings of the many injured beaten cats around the whole alley) Tom stepped up to the mouse hole and knocked on the wall.

Keep in mind that he still was desperate to apologise, but that didn’t make Muscles Mouse any less intimidating and scary.

And that is why when the very scary intimidating mouse came stomping out Tom instantly started backing up into the fence.

“You’re the Pussycat who hurt my cousin,” Muscles said, in his usual gruff voice.

“I didn’t mean to I didn’t know what I was doing- AAAAAAHHHH DONT KILL ME!”

The reasons for these screams is because Muscles suddenly had his tail in his fist, a clear sign that now....almost nothing could be done to save him.

Almost nothing.

“Put him down.”

Thank goodness Jerry wanted one last conversation before leaving, at least.

Muscles reluctantly put Tom headfirst on the ground, going back inside with a small warning that if anything happened then there would be hell to pay.

“Listen Tom, I know you don’t remember what happened last night. You were asleep while you threw everything you could get your paws on at me, screaming that you wanted me out.”

“What? But....but why did you decide to leave?!”

“Because maybe I didn’t want to be put in danger by my best friend. How am I supposed to pretend everything is okay the morning after I am nearly killed by someone who doesn’t even remember what they did in that same morning after!?”

Jerry sounded like he was trying not to cry, which in turn nearly made Tom cry.

“Please come home. We can work this out, we always have,” the cat pleaded.

The mouse was silent for a moment.

“Not this time, Tom. I’m sorry.”

Hearts were broken that day in Hogan’s Alley, as two best friends buried their friendship for good in the ground.

But the memories of all the fun they had, that was something that would always stay with them.


End file.
